amor memorias y promesas
by M. Espinosa
Summary: hola soy nuevo en esta pagina,aqui les pongo un songfic que se me ocurrio al escuchar una cancion de Reyli


amor:memorias y promesas

T.K. estaba sentado en un parque,esperaba a Hikari,pues tenia que hablar con ella,mientras esperaba  
recordaba desde que la conocia,desde muy pequeños habian sido muy unidos,como aquella vez en la que dormian en un campamento,el tenia 8 y lloraba ya que le tenia miedo a la oscuridad

"por que lloras?"le pregunta la voz de la pequeña Hikari

"no no es nada" responde el pequeño

"tienes miedo a la oscuridad?"dice la pequeña

El pequeño T.K. no dijo nada solo asintio con la cabeza

"sabes, yo tambien tengo miedos,pero se que si permanecemos juntos como amigos podremos vencerlos,la union es fuerza"dijo la pequeña

"si pero los amigos se van"dijo el pequeño

"yo no me ire, yo sere tu amiga por siempre"responde la pequeña

"en serio?"dijo T.K.

"si"responde la pequeña

"es cierto!"

"a que te refieres?"pregunta Hikari

"cuando las personas crecen y estan juntas se casan"dice el pequeño 

"es verdad"dice la pequeña-"tal vez hasta nos casemos"acompleto la pequeña

"pero aun falta mucho"dijo T.K.

Despues los pequeños se quedaron dormidos.

Como cuchillo, en la mantequilla  
Entraste a mi vida, cuando me moría  
Como la luna, por la rendija  
Así te metiste, entre mis pupilas

"es cierto,hemos estado juntos desde entonces,como prometimos"pensaba T.K.

En eso llego a su mente otro recuerdo,cuando estaban en 5 año,el la llevaba a su casa a causa de que se habia quedado a platicar y el tiempo se habia pasado rapido.

"T.K."

"que sucede Hikari"preguntaba el joven

"gracias por traerme"

"no es nada"responde el

En eso aparecio Tai

"Hikari,estabamos preocupados por ti,gracias por traerla T.K."

"vamos Tai no fue nada"responde este

"en un momento entrare"dice la joven

"bien pero no tardes"dice Tai entrando a la casa

"adios,Hikari te vere mañana"

"si hasta mañana"responde la joven

los jovenes se quedaron mirando,despues de unos segundos ella se ruborizo

"oh,lo siento Hikari, te ,te vere mañana"

"si adios"responde sonriendo"

Despues de eso el joven sintio algo que nunca se pudo explicar dentro de su pecho

Y así te fuí queriendo a diario  
Sin una ley, sin un horario  
uhhhhhh uh uh  
Y así me fuiste despertando  
De cada sueño donde estabas  
Tuhhhhh uh uh

"es cierto aquella vez me senti diferente"pensaba mientras esperaba

Tambien recordo aquel baile,en la primaria,el no habia conseguido pareja y estaba sentado observando,de pronto escucho una voz

"tu pareja tampoco llego?"

"Hikari!,no es solo que no consegui pareja para el baile"dijo el joven timidamente

"Quieres bailar conmigo?"pregunta la joven

"yo bueno..."no termino de hablar pues ella lo tomo de la mano y bailaron juntos

"Desde entonces senti que ella era alguien muy especial"dijo el recordando aquel momento

Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así  
En el destino estaba, que fueras para mi  
Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz  
Pero cupido se apiadó de mi

"Si, hemos sido tan unidos"recordaba

suparu noo suparunee, se apiadó de mi uh uh uh uh  
suparu noo dirinou dividivire se apiadó de mi

Como aquella vez en que a ella todo le habia salido mal ,habia intentado hacer un pastel para su hermano y todo le habia salido mal

"Hola Hikari"dijo este cuando ella abrio la puerta sin embargo no dijo mas pues la joven se apresuro a abrazarlo y a llorar

"no llores"dijo este-"vamos te ayudare,recuerda que si estamos juntos podremos vencer todo"

"Y asi fue-recordaba el joven-me gusta verla sonreir"

Como la lluvia, en pleno desierto  
Mojaste de fé mi corazón, Ahogaste mis miedos  
Como una dulce voz, en el silencio  
Así nos llegó el amor, "Amor del Bueno" ohh

"lo comprendi cuando te fuiste dos años despues de eso"recordaba el joven

"T.K.,perdoname, debo irme dos años,prometo regresar"decia la joven quien tenia ya 16 años

"no te preocupes,lo se"respondio este

"te prometo que estaremos juntos"respondio la joven

Despues le llego a la mente cuando ella regreso

"sabia que regresarias"dijo el

"yo sabia que me esperarias"dijo ella

Y así te fuí queriendo a diario  
Sin una ley, sin un horario  
uhhhhhh uh uh  
Y así me fuiste despertando  
De cada sueño donde estabas  
Tuhhhhh uh uh

Despues de recordar aquel momento el saco una pequeña cajita y la abrio,lo que habia era una sortija

"ya estoy aqui T.K.,que querias hablar conmigo?"dijo en ese momento Hikari quien llegaba a sacar de sus recuerdos a T.K.

"Hikari,recuerdas desde hace cuanto nos conocemos?"

"casi 12 años"responde ella

"recuerdas aquel campamento?"pregunta el

"claro que lo recuerdo,hay habia un pequeño que tenia miedo a la oscuridad"responde ella

"Recuerdas que hacen las personas cuando siempre estan juntas?"pregunta nuevamente

"si lo recuerdo, se casan"responde ella

"Hikari,quieres casarte conmigo!"dice el con un gran esfuerzo y aparta su mirada de ella,despues el no oye respuesta y voltea a mirarla,ella estaba sonrojada

"T.K."dice la joven mirandolo seriamente

El no dijo nada,lo unico que esperaba era que ella dijera un no rotundo,pero,

"si,si quiero ser tu esposa"dice ella

En eso los dos de abrazan y sus labios se besan

y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así  
En el destino estaba, que fueras para mi  
Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz  
Pero cupido se apiadó de mi  
Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz  
Pero cupido se apiadó de mi

Despues de eso algo lo distrajo de aquel recuerdo,era una musica de iglesia,solo significaba una cosa,la novia habia llegado al lugar

El miro hacia el lugar,y la vio a ella a traves de aquel velo blanco,pudo ver el cabello castaño de ella,de aquella persona que habia estado con el desde que se habian hecho esa promesa,estar juntos por siempre de pronto se distrajo nuevamente pues el tenia que responder a la pregunta hecha por el reverendo.

"si, acepto!"dijo el y volteo a mirar a Hikari a quien le habian hecho la misma pregunta

Ella sonrio y volteo a mirarlo y dijo"si acepto"

se apiadó de mi uhnorunorunorunorunoruno  
uhhhhhhhhnorunorunoru, sorunorunorunoru  
uhnou

despues los nuevos marido y mujer caminaban por el altar y voltearon a verse

"recuerdas aquella vez que hablamos?"

"si la recuerdo,y prometimos quedarnos juntos por siempre y ahora bueno,nos casamos"responde Hikari

"te amo"

"yo tambien"responde ella. 


End file.
